You and Me We Wanted it All
by Silver Wind-4ever
Summary: Songfic. Years have passed saince Sasuke left Konoha. The Sound had attacked Konoha. Rivals battled each other. And two lost lovers found each other again. Sasuke and Naruto, you cannot have it all. Suck at Summaries, first fic please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither do I own this song entitled You and Me (We Wanted It All) sung by 2 local Filipino artists.

You and Me (We Wanted It All)

By Dark Assassin

**_You and Me_**

I look at you and all I can do is to admire you, even after all these years with the bastard you're still beautiful.

I love the way you dress tonight. Your simple black shirt emphasizes the perilous beauty of your exquisite face. That arrogant nose, those perfect lips, and your beautiful onyx eyes, how I missed them. How I want to touch them.

Would you let me?

I slowly walked towards you. You softly stirred. I became puzzled. Are you shaking? Are you afraid?

I wanted to laugh. The great Uchiha Sasuke……is afraid.

Ahh, if anyone could have just seen you now Sasuke, they'll ask themselves: Is this Uchiha Sasuke? THE Uchiha Sasuke? The one who killed the S-class missing-nin of Konoha? The one who killed Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha protégée?

Why is he afraid? Why is he shaking? He who have seen the death of his Clan in his own eyes? He who lived and trained under the watchful eyes of the spiteful Otokage?

But you didn't hear those from my lips, Sasuke.

And you know why?

Because I know why you're shaking. Why you're scared.

I took another step and you backed away. Your shaking is more evident now.

I took another and you backed away again.

I sighed, on this rate I'll never come near you.

"What's the matter Uchiha? Are you scared?" I taunted you.

And you went still very fast and I became worried. Are you really THAT afraid of me?

But then you responded in that deep baritone I missed so dearly. "Afraid of you dobe? You must be kidding me."

Then you slowly opened you arms and smiled.

In the moonlight you seem to be an ethereal creature opening his wings for a demon and smiling softly.

Nothing can ever be more beautiful than this.

But then I noticed.

The smile doesn't reach your eyes.

And your wings……

Were bold black.

**_We wanted it all_**

**_We wanted it all_**

**_Passion without pain_**

**_Sunshine without rainy days_**

**_We wanted it always_**

I remained where I was and smiled at you.

Then, the smile was wiped up from your face. And then you left your hands on your sides.

There was silence and yet I have so many things to say.

So many things to be asked.

So many things to be confessed.

So may questions in my head.

Do you remember Sasuke?

Do you remember the times we spent together?

Those blissful times when we would curl up beside the fireplace and plat soft kisses on each other's lips?

Do you still remember the pressure you exert on my hands each time we pass Sakura or the others, Sasuke?

We wanted all of it to last Sasuke.

But summers never last forever Sasuke.

And we learned about it the hard way.

**_You and me_**

_**We reached for the skies**_

_**Even if it was high**_

_**Never giving in**_

_**Certain we would win the prize**_

**_Should have seen it in your eyes._**

****I was cut out of my musings as I felt your eyes upon me. Your hot breath on my neck and your big calloused hands on my hips.

I took one of your hands and searched for an x-shaped scar.

It was the scar you always give yourself whenever you failed something or someone.

I wanted to tell you to stop it. But how can I? I know that I can't stop you anyways. So I let you have your way. Besides I'm always there whenever you needed me.

And that was your way to focus on your own goal. Your goal to kill your brother.

You wanted to take revenge on your brother for killing your clan. You wanted to make him pay for every blood that had been spilled that night. You wanted to make him pay for killing your family. To pay for destroying your dreams. Your shelter. Your homage.

You hated it when you came home and found no one waiting for you inside. No mother who will cook the dishes, no father to tell you stories. There was simply no one to come home to. And that's why you wanted to revive your clan isn't?

Of course you do, you've told me these before a thousand times.

And yet, you also wanted something.

You wanted me. You wanted my love, my passion, my heart and my soul.

And at the same time, I wanted you too.

I wanted you with all my heart and soul.

And yet, I also have my own dreams. My own aspirations.

We tried to juggle our love and our dreams.

We taught we were successful but we're wrong.

How can we forget? How can we be so dense?

We should have seen this before.

We should have seen this disaster and prevented it long before.

We should have stopped loving each other.

We never should have fooled ourselves.

We only have ourselves to blame.

**_Look how all our dreams came true_**

_**You see how I've got me**_

_**You see how you've got you**_

**_And after all just one thing died_**

_**A little thing called love**_

_**We used to feel inside**_

****I only have to look at our surroundings to remember about your betrayal. It was the costs of your revenge.

You went to Orochimaru to seek his aid and guidance for killing your brother. You say it was the only way. You weren't powerful enough.

You've finally killed Itachi but you've left me.

You betrayed me.

You choose revenge over me. Over Konoha.

You've learned that all you can lean on is yourself.

And I can't blame you. How can I?

You've had your goals and I have mine.

You've just reached it and so do I.

After you left, I decided to go on a journey with Jaraiya. We've travelled many places and learned many things.

During those times, the pervert would always leave me alone in some crazy town without money or anything. I've learned on how to survive, depending on no one except for myself.

My dream about being a Hokage isn't as far as it once was. During our travels I've learned many things and meet different kinds of people. People that can help me to reach my dreams.

To survive all you have to do is to depend on your own skills. Never lean to anyone who isn't dependable enough.

I've changed and so have you.

I stood in front of you and noted that you're still the same and yet so vaguely unfamiliar.

I began to ponder this, until I came in to a conclusion.

As we reached our goals, we've slowly changed.

I looked into your deep emotionless eyes.

I inwardly smiled. "You lost it too right?"

You didn't respond, but your tense muscles are enough answer to me.

I reached up to plant a kiss on your forehead laughing inwardly as your emotionless eyes widened a little as I whispered in your ears. "It's such a shame isn't Sasuke? We reached our dreams but at the same time we lost our hearts. Our hearts that held each other's love for each other.

"We've both lost the love we once shared."

You quickly pushed me away and looked intently at me. Then, you went on a fighting stance, your kunai on your right hand ready to strike.

I smirked. I reached out my right hand; my left folded on my back and beckoned you forward with my fingers. "Bring it on, Uchiha!"

**_You and me we're not like the rest_**

_**We once were the best**_

_**Back when we were dumb**_

_**How did we become so smart?**_

_**And learned to break each other's heart**_

****Blow after blow, shout after shout I always found myself pulled down in a pool of memories I rather not remember.

Back when we were young and dumb. Back when we taught that love is enough. Back when we taught we can juggle our dreams and our love. We were foolish.

And that is all.

And here we are now. Trading blows to the person we once loved. To the person we promised never to hurt. Always to love and protect. We should have known we'll be the one who would give the other his death.

For the Sound had attacked Konoha again. And this time, we are ready. You've attacked us the middle of the night thinking we're unprepared but you're wrong. We are prepared and we are just waiting in the shadows for you to attack.

You were surprised when we came and we used it in our advantage. A fight ensued and at the end we are winning. But Tsunade-baba and Ero-sennin knew that it's not the last, hence they challenged Orochimaru and ordered me to look for you. This brings us here. Together again. And fighting each other like our senseis would do.

And this all lead me wondering Sasuke?

Are we really so focused in our goals that we forgot to _feel_? Was our mind so centered in our dreams that we forgot to ask our heart? That we forgot…… to _love?_

I wanted to cluck my tongue and shake my head in disapproval. Such a shame. What a waste.

**_Cause we almost made it_**

_**(We almost made it)**_

****Cause we almost made it Sasuke. Now, we lost our chance.

**_You and me we're not like the rest_**

_**We once we're the best**_

**_But look at what we became_**

_**Isn't it a crying shame?**_

_**That we almost made it**_

****The two of us, are different from the others Sasuke. We both know that. You and me, two shinobis with dreams as high as the sky above and was never willing to give up. I remember that the gang was almost envy at us. At our relationship and that's the reason why you're protective of me. You're scared to lose me. I used to laugh at this. But not now.

Not ever….

But look at what we became Sasuke? You're a traitor, a murderer. You murdered innocent families just to appease your master didn't you?

I won't taunt you whatsoever. Because I would be a hypocrite if I do. Because Sasuke, if you are the Fallen Angel of Sound, then I am the Blazing Demon of Konoha. Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It seems that my training with Jairaiya had a double purpose. And you know what that is Sasuke?

That is to awaken Kyuubi's wild instincts as ordered by Tsunade. I always thought that the old hag was just a good medic-nin but I was wrong. Just like Orochimaru, she's also good at manipulating little people. People like me. But that would change. Change as soon as I brought you back to Konoha.

What, you think I would kill you? Please Sasuke, I would never kill you. Because even if I don't love you anymore, you're still one of my precious persons Sasuke. And I vowed to protect you. Always.

Okay, back in the important part. Ahh, oh yes the manipulation of me. But the hag has a flaw. And that is entrusting the mission to someone who I am with for long years. Ero-sennin just told me about it all one day when he got back drunk. I don't remembered what I felt back then. I was enraged perhaps, felt betrayed. Or maybe I was just too numb back then to care. Perhaps I already have lost my heart then.

And as soon as I brought you back to Konoha, my true mission will start immediately.

I was so occupied by my musings that I hardly noticed you striking a punch on me. But then, an orange tail-like chakra blocked it. I laughed hollowly, I must remember to thank outo-sama for that. Then I looked at you. You're holding you hand as if it was burned, which more or less was it. You see, Kyuubi's chakra was so strong and pure that it can burn. You're lucky he doesn't killed you yet.

Speaking of which, I think I just hear outo-sama's voice on my head a while ago. What? You want me to stop this already? Mou…you spoil my fun father. Ahh, oh well you're right I must not use my chakras uselessly on him.

I smirked at your direction. "I really like this Sasuke, but it has to end."

You quirked an eyebrow and then lunged after me. I smiled devilishly. Ahhh, the prey himself comes after the predator. Sweet.

**_But we wanted all_**

_**Baby you and me (you and me)**_

****You lie there, unconscious on the ground. I sighed, oh well that was easy.

Such a shame we wanted it all Sasuke.

You got what you want….. and I will slowly get what I want.

You just can't have it all Sasuke.

**_We wanted it all_**

****We wanted all, and now we lost everything.


End file.
